Crack Stories
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: Five oneshots in a chapter! Including crack stories about the triangle love of Prince-Lyon-Roy and Hazuki-Belcoot-Marina. Oh, and a little yaoi with Kyle...


**Title: Cracks Stories  
**

**Genre: Humor/Parody  
**

**Ratings: T**

**Fandom: Suikoden V**

**Summary: Five one-shots in a chapter! Including cracks stories about the triangle love: Prince-Lyon-Roy, and Hazuki-Belcoot-Marina. Oh, and a little yaoi with Kyle. Enjoy.  
**

**

* * *

ACT 1: How to differentiate them**

One day, Prince (?) Freyjadour visited his guardian chamber.

"Lyon! I beg your assistance for today too, okay?"

Lyon, sighed heavily, said, "Roy, you promised that you won't dress as the Prince in the castle…"

Grumbling, Roy wore off his Prince's Costume. "How the hell you know that I'm not the Prince! I wear the same clothes, our face looks exactly alike, and I even wear the same underwear like he wear! What's wrong with my disguise?"

"The Prince can't speak, you dummy."

"…Oh…yeah, right."

**

* * *

ACT 2: Revenge**

"Roy, can we meet in the Water Basin tonight?" asked Lyon, all of sudden.

Roy, who was too happy to refuse the offer, nodded frantically. "No sweat, sweetie!"

Then, the two rendezvous in Water Basin at night. They stood at the riverbank, near the entrance to Water Basin.

"Roy…please forgives me for everything that I did to you…actually, I…I…" her face blushed slightly, "…I love you."

Roy engulfed in happiness because the sudden confession. He approached Lyon and landed a kiss on her cheek. To his surprise, she backed off and shot him a disgusted look.

"What are you doing, Roy!?"

"Huh? Didn't you just say that you love me?"

Lyon opened her disguise and revealed herself as Chisato, the castle's puppeteer. "I'm sorry, Roy. I was told by Lyon and Prince to fool you, so that you give up chasing after Lyon…"

"Ugh, damn them…"

**

* * *

ACT 3: Interest**

In a clear day with warm weather and the sun was hiding behind the clouds…Marina confronted Hazuki.

"Hazuki!"

"…Yes?"

"I…I don't like it if you become too close with Belcoot!"

"…I see."

"Stay away from him!"

"I never thought a weak girl like you will be interested with Belcoot too…"

"Of course! Belcoot is a GREAT man!"

"Fine then. Let us see who's stronger between us…"

"…Wait, what?"

"Me and you; we will commence our duel right here and now."

"What? A duel?"

"Yes. Are you afraid of me? If you're afraid, then how you could possible thinking that you can face Belcoot?"

"Huh?!"

"You're interested in dueling Belcoot too, right? Only the one of us that strong enough and can dueling with him…"

"…!?"

"So…let's start now…"

"T-THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! AREN'T YOU INTERESTED WITH BELCOOT TOO?!"

"Of course I am. I wish I can dueling with such a great man like him…"

"That's not what I mean by 'interested'! It is…ugh! Do whatever you want!"

Marina left Hazuki and heading back to the inn, while the swordswoman furrowed her eyebrows.

"…What did she could possibly mean?"

**

* * *

ACT 4: April Mop**

Kyle sighing heavily as the Prince stood next to him. "…I'm starting to get bored teasing the girls…now--"

"What!? Kyle getting bored teasing the girls? Oh my God! Tomorrow, endless disasters will strike us! Flood! Tsunami! Earthquake! Explosion! Tomorrow the world will end!" Frey said hysterically, overdramatic.

"Um…but there is someone that caught my attention…"

"Really? Who?"

"I am not interested with the girls any longer, but…" the blonde rolled his eyes to the younger man teasingly.

The Prince gulped nervously. He sensed something bad would happen. "W-what do you mean?"

"It seems like…I'm interested with you, Prince!"

The Prince, too panicked to use his brain, quickly drew his nunchaku, and unleashed his ultimate technique:

"ROYAL'S SECRET TECHNIQUE: OUTER SPACE PLUS MILKY WAY IN MAX STRENGTH PLUS DAWN RUNE'S POWER ATTACK!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Let's not ask how is Kyle's condition right now…only a word that could describe him: dreadful. All of sudden, Lyon came and approached the Prince.

"What's wrong, Prince?"

"L-Lyon! Kyle is…Kyle was…"

"Kyle…? Oh, that's right!" the girl clasped her hands and smiled merrily, "Kyle told me about an event called April Mop and he said he want to try it on you…"

"…Oh God…"

**

* * *

ACT 5: New Girl**

Kyle was wandering around the castle, bored. He wanted to flirt a girl, but he had teased almost every girl in Sun Castle. It will be no fun if he flirt them repeatedly, right?

"Now, which girl that I haven't teases? I've flirted A girl last week and that B girl yesterday…hmm…"

Suddenly, a girl that looks very cute in orange summer dress happened to pass by. Kyle never had seen her, so he approached and say hello to her.

"Hey, babe…" he smiled, "…you looks totally hot! Nice to meet ya! The name's Kyle and I am the prettiest guy here!"

There was no reply from the girl. She merely looked up to him with annoyed look.

"Actually, I prefer older women than younger girls, but it's okay! Do you want to hang out with me?"

Again, there was no response from her.

"Hey, why you didn't say anything? Don't tell me you scared of me…Don't worry, I've tamed. I won't bite you, really!"

Suddenly, Lyon came into the scene and intervened. "Huh? Kyle?"

"Hey, Lyon! Whassup?" he smirked.

"What are you doing with the Prince?"

"Huh? The Prince? What do you mean?" he frowned, thinking. Soon, something clicked in his mind as he recognized the girl's silver hair and cerulean eyes. Shivered, he inquired, "Don't tell me…?"

"That's the new disguise for the Prince. Everyone had recognized the old one, so…"

"Let's go, Lyon…" the girl (?) finally spoke with her masculine voice.

"Oh, right! Kyle, we'll see you later!"

Prince and Lyon left the castle, off to their journey. Meanwhile, Kyle stood still, jawsdropped, and eyes widened in shock.

"Ha…" he chuckled, "Hahaha…ha…ha…"

…And fainted.

**

* * *

**

Finish :p ?


End file.
